


Hot Topic Gets Wild

by Buttercupbeee



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Self Insert, hot topic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercupbeee/pseuds/Buttercupbeee
Summary: His name is synonyms with hot topic. He puts the edg in Edgyrus. He is god.





	Hot Topic Gets Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone on the discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+on+the+discord).



You are 12.

You are walking into hot topic with your mother.

You open the door. The sweet tune of fallout boy hits your ears. A sense of peace washes over you.

Your mom begins raiding the Harley quin and Joker stand.

You don’t give a crap about that.

All you care about is that sweet, sweet Steven universe merch.

That’s when you spot him.

There he is in the corner of your eye. It’s a thirty year old man in a body suit covered with glowsticks, doing the worm.

He’s on the floor, just flopping. Then he suddenly springs up and tears well up in his eyes.

Despite being creeped out, you had to admit that the site was pitiful. It was like watching a butterfly get its wings chopped off.

You wonder what could make a grown man crumble so far.

Another man walks into the store and gave the other other man a smile. In return, the glowstick man gave him a look of sorrow.

As they moved closer together, weird man’s nine inch stilettos pummeled the ground. The glowsticks cracked with every step he took which made it impossible to stop starring at him. He had cutouts in his jumpsuit which exposed his hips which swayed from side to side with more passion than Elsa in Frozen 2. You were entranced.

It was blinding. Too blinding. You’re scared. You want to go home.  
You walk over to your mom and tug on her sleeve.

You ask her when are you guys are leaving.

She says not for a while, she’s still looking for cosplay clothes for her and your dad.

The men exchange a number of whispers. The only thing you could hear from so far away was when the jumpsuit man asked  
“So, did you get the sword.” to the twink.

Oh my god. Why were they collecting swords?

“No, not yet. I have to steal it when the lady from the Too Cool isn’t looking.”

“Well hurry it up, we need it ASAP. They don’t even have any new MCR t-shirts here!” A tear falls from his eye. One of his glowsticks drops to the floor. The soft thud it makes on the floor was dull and somber.

There was no getting out of there. You were trapped.


End file.
